The Adventures of Cardgage and His Friends
by OcelotGamer
Summary: A Fanfiction dedicated to a YouTuber called Goldenboltlp. Join Cardgage Torterra, and His Friends Don Lino the Garchomp,Geebee The Golduck,Lady Goodyear the driftblim,Dax the Toxicroak, And Beans the Inconaroar as they go on an adventure to save there Friend Goldenbolt and the Pokémon worlds (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

There is the legend of a great and crazy Torterra and his name was Cardgage He has Friends His Best friend (although he didn't like to admit it )was a Garchomp named Don Lino and he was the "former" leader of the infamous Poke Mafia and one day on there travels they started another argument on which way they should go. "I say we go right" said Cardgage "We'll I think we should go left" Shouted Don Lino "When are you ever right Don Lame-o?" Said Cardgage rather annoyed "why I ought a" Don Lino said before he was interrupted by a Golduck wearing a scarf "Guys come on stop fighting I know we're all tired but we're almost there" he said to them "easy for you to say Geebee " said Don Lino "but where super lost and Cardgage over here keeps choosing the wrong way" " I Do not !" "Do Too" "Do Not" "ENOUGH!" Shouted Geebee kinda out of the ordinary for him "Let's just go straight" He said while Looking at a map.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the others

They continued walking until they came to a city when suddenly Geebee stoped "we are here" he said "where are we?" Asked Don Lino "where in Poketen the second biggest city on this planet and over there is where we are going" Geebee said as he pointed to a building to which Don Lino read the sign "Chick-Fil-A...oh boy" "Chick-Fil-A where?" Cardgage said eagerly and suddenly saw the said restaurant and dashed to it knocking over Don Lino and Geebee in the process. When they went inside they saw two Pokémon one was a Driftblim wearing a fancy woman's hat and the other was a Toxicroak wearing shades "What's up brahs"The Toxicroak named Dax said "Hi Dax how are you guys doing?"Geebee asked "where fine thanks for asking" said the Driftblim next to Dax whose name was Lady Goodyear "Anyway my lovely Lady Goodyear why have you called us here in the first place " Don Lino Politely asked as he only would to her "Well I forgot " she said and Don Lino and Geebee fell anime style when suddenly Cardgage ran past them to the register to order his food.


	3. Chapter 3:Seeing an old friend again

As Cardgage ran up to the register he saw a familiar looking Incineroar "Hey do I know you from somewhere?"Cardgage asked "whath's that?"the Incineroar asked with a lisp from his obviously swollen touge "Beans is that you?" Asked Cardgage "whaf the Cardgage thaf you?"The Incineroar Now revealed to be named Beans asked "Haven't seen you since college old buddy" Cardgage Replied "same here" Beans then said "let's talk later right now I'm hungry for some Chick-Fil-A"Cardgage said as he went up to the register and the cashier was a black ghostly Charizard with a name tag reading Zomboni "Sigh what can I get you today"he said depressed "I would like an order of 100 chicken nuggets " Cardgage Replied "Sigh Sit we don't sell orders of 100 we only sell 10 at most...why did palpatine make me work here I hate it" the Charizard said.


	4. Chapter 4:Goldenbolt is missing!

Meanwhile The rest of the crew was discussing why they came "So bruhs you might have heard but out bro Goldenbolt has gone missin and hasn't uploaded for almost a mouth" Dax explained "And uh that's why we need everyone's help" Lady Goodyear said "well I guess it's up to us to save him as he saved up before"Geebee said "Your Right Geebee"Cardgage said actually one of the few times he said his name "Who's the cat wrestler guy?" Asked Don Lino "I'm Beanzzz and I'm Cardage's old friend from college and my touge is swollen from licking all the Gaslys" Nice to meet you Beans"Geebee said shaking his hand "so anyway what's our first order of business guys?"Geebee Asked "What the crap are you guys talking about?"


	5. Chapter 5:The party agrees

"Here's the lay down Guys so we heard from a reliable source that Goldenbolt has apparently vanished and seeing how he helped up I think we should help him Brahs" Dax explained "I agree Dax" said Cardgage " Me too" said Geebee "Me three" Said Lady Goodyear " I also agree" said Don Lino "So you Friendz of Goldenbolt too huh well I'm all for helping too!"said beans


	6. Chapter 6:Ideas Forming

"So what's our first course of action guys?" Geebee Asked "how about we ask Pokémon for zome info?" Suggested Beans "Great idea and I just might know a guy worth questioning"said Don Lino "Your So smart and handsome my Don Lino" Lady Goodyear said to him "well let's get going then"said Geebee and so they left Chick-Fil-A while having to literally drag Cardgage out with him shouting "I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT MY FOOD!"


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Info

Soon they all arrived at the center of the city by the clock tower. When they approached the clock tower they saw a nervous looking Sableye and the Sableye noticed them and said "wh-what do you want?" Then he noticed Don Lino and said "Ex-Boss I-I mean Boss what ya doin here?" I need some info Gleam" Don Lino replied "Got any?" "W-well I did see some unusual portal activity to the west of the city" Gleam Explained "That's Icicle Valley!" Replied Geebee "Thanks for the help Glam-bo" Said Cardgage "um...no problem I wish you good luck" Gleam said to them "Well we better be off Bruhs" Dax said and the rest nodded. As soon as they left Gleam Smirked and said "The Boss will be happy with me for leading them into a trap" and then he laughed Maniacly.


	8. Chapter 8:Investigation Time!

The group was walking for awhile when they suddenly heard a loud crash. "What was that noise?" Asked Geebee "I don't Know Bruh but it sounded like it came from over there!" Dax said as he pointed toward a forest which had smoke coming from within. "What do we do?" Asked Beans "I Suggest we go investigate it" Replied Geebee "Goos idea Geebee" Cardgage Complimented him and so they headed off when a Dustox wearing a monocle and a bow tie flew past and saw them "I still can't believe Dratini is dead and now Goldenbolt has abandoned me...wait a second was that Cardgage and Beans perfect this'll be my opartiuny for some action...It's time for the God Of Wumples to move out!" And he flew after them.


	9. Chapter 9: Movie Talk

While The group was walking Cardgage decided to start some conversation "So...who else hates the avengers?" He asked. Everyone suddenly stoped in their tracks and Don Lino suddenly exclaimed "Wait what? How can anyone hate the Avengers?" "Yeah seriously dude! The Avengers are awesome there some of my favorite movies of all time" said Geebee "Mine too Bruh" Replied Dax "what's the Avengers?"Asked Lady Goodyear "There Superhero movies and there all terrible especially Infinity War!" Said Cardgage rather annoyed "HOW CAN YOU HAYE INFINITY WAR!" Geebee angrily shouted "Easy I find it boring" Cardgage answered casually. Suddenly Geebee's left eye started twitching and Dax asked " Are you alright Brah?" Geebee suddenly answered "No I'm...not fine because CARDGAGE HATES INFINITY WAR THAT BEST MOVIE EVER!" He then jumped and Cardgage and scri-scratched him while the others kept walking ignoring Cardgage completely.


	10. Chapter 10:Blades Joins The Group

**So im finally** **updating this story and for the first time im using an intro! anyway i just want to say ive improved my writing and length a bit since last writing this Fanfiction. Anyway i hope you enjoy but first a disclaimer:I dont own pokemon they belong to nintendo and gamefreak and Cardgage and friends belong to YouTuber Goldenboltlp. Now on to the story!**

As the group went toward the noise they found a fainted Magmar "why's there a fainted Magmar in the middle of the road like this?" asked Don Lino "that would be me" A female voice said behind them a Dewott girl with long hair and a samarai headband appeared "The Name's Blades...Blades The Dewott...nice to meet you" she said "No...Its nice to meet you" Geebee went up to her and said all suductively "Look McFlirty im not lookin for a boyfriend ta tie me down but i could help ya with whatever your doing." Blades replied while Geebee looked disapointed "Look Lady We are looking for our friend Goldenblat and we would gladly accept your help" Cardgage said to her "Goldenblat?" she asked "He meansss Goldenbolt" Beans replied "Well we gonna get movin or what?" Blades shouted and the group followed right behind her except for Geebee who was following slowly while still upset. At that moment the Magmar got up abd spoke on a walkie-Talkie "I found em boss"

 **aaaaand done! wel this was my longest chapter of this story yet and my first outro too yay! anyway please enjoy and read and review.**


End file.
